Time Is Not On Your Side, No It Ain't
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Summary and note within.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note**:

This may have been seen else where and under a different pen name. It will soon be deleted from that account, so before anyone goes rushes over and says this is stolen or the such like, don't worry I have two accounts. I don't know if anyone read it while it was over there, but this is just is case a odd person did manage to read it. Also there are some chances to the story you're find here, but in the following chapter.

xxx

**Summary:**

The duel with Paradox did not go well for the main three Yu-Gi-Oh! characters; now in an odd twist of events Yuugi find himself alone in ancient Egypt, without Judai, Yusei and M_ou_ hitori no boku Yuugi nor his puzzle. Yuugi sets off to find the other two duelist and Paradox and save their futures.

xxx

The three Duelist stood panting as they glared at the one causing their worlds to crumble, they continued again, to step forward and fright for those they loved. The laughter of their enemy filled and echoed throughout the area.

Mutou Yuugi was the first to reach his place, followed by the other two at the same time. He hated to admit but all three of them were losing, he was sure that the crazy man who claimed this was for the good of the future was cheating, some of their cards were failing as they flipped their switches.

"This guy is cheating!" Yuki Judai screams as he turns to the two of his right while pointing to the once masked man, "How does he keep rewriting our cards moves?!"

"It could be," Fudo Yusei speaks out loudly from the middle of Yuugi and Judai, "That his Duel Disk System is over recognizing cards from his period and controlling ours."

"But wait!" Judai shouts lifting up one leg and stamping it to the ground to let out a piece of his angry, "That means we were doomed from the start!"

Paradox who had been laughing wildly the whole time they were talking, stops and allows a slow smirk to creep onto his lips. Looking down on all three he sneered at them.

"Did you really think you could win against someone who knows your moves," Paradox booms down at them, "I have studied you all! I know the rules and some of your cards are out dated!"

"So you never planned on having a fair battle?" Yami no Yuugi hisses through Yuugi's teeth, the King of Games eyes flickered between purple and red. "One thing I hate is a cheater in a game!"

"Me cheating? I am following my own rules." Paradox draws out as he laughs loudly again, once they subsides he glares at Yuugi, "And so what if I left a little piece of detail out when explaining. What are you going to do about it?"

"Before any game," Yuugi says lightly trying to force back the raging person that lived in his head, "You should make the things clear with understanding, or at less let us a something to learn from."

"Yuugi!" Judai shouts never taking his eyes away from the man, "This guy is not going to listen! I say we go all out!"

"I agree!" Yusei cries out loudly as he breaks away from the group running to grab his motorbike; Paradox simply stares at the pair as the Duel Monster disappear from their sights.

"**You are too late**!" Paradox screams out laughing as suddenly the red misty area faded leaving behind building that were melting into dark nothingness.

"How about we go to a place," Yami no Yuugi growls out from within Yuugi, there was a small shine forming in the centre of "That no matter what your little computer says, the shadows have the last say?"

"What?" Paradox asks as he lifts an eyebrow, however he viewed this as an empty threat.

"This world may be lost," Yami no Yuugi utters softy but his voice seemed to carry to everyone as if he had his mouth to their ears, "But this time is not the start of the _Games_. You claim you know about this Game, let me tell you, this is not the start!"

Suddenly light poured out from the puzzle that was around Yuugi's neck, it completely covered over the teen's body and engulfed him; the white hot light came growing stronger and stronger, soon Judai was caught up in it, followed by Yusei and his bike.

Paradox watches as the three Duelist vanish from in front of him, watches as that same light grew bigger and came to where he was. His light brown eyes widen in horror as he saw his System below and his Duel Disk break and shatter as it fell into a time vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

_"….mou__hitori no boku ..._**" **Were the first words the escaped Yuugi's lips, squeezing his eyes tighten he then slowly opens them. Everything was grey, drain of all colour like he been sleeping right under the sun for way to long.

Rolling onto his side with his head facing the ground, Yuugi vomited the contains of his stomach. Breathing hard he could feel it dribbling off of his low lip and chin but made no move to wipe it away as he in a daze managed to get up and sit on his legs.

"M_ou_ hitori no boku?" Yuugi calls out light yet his voice was barely heard even to his own ears. Blinking he glances around and sees nothing but sand hills. As his dizziness began fading the colour returns to his sight, however his surrounds were all near enough the same colour, pure blue skies and golden sands, the different shades of shadows of the hills were the only thing that give Yuugi a sense of dimension and scale.

It took him all his power to bring one leg out from under himself and stand it up, he folding his upper body on that knee he pushes upwards and shakily stands. Blinking at this strange place he wondered just what his other half had done in his angry.

"Hot..." Yuugi moans out a little, feeling was returning to his numb body and the only thing that stood out to him the most, was how amazingly hot it was. The sun above him was setting his skin on fire...

Glancing down Yuugi now notices that his Duel Disk was gone, his Puzzle was gone and so were his _Cards_. Panic gripped his heart at thought of his cards missing gazing around the general area he was in, he could not see his beloved cards anywhere!

A sound made him turn, moving towards the many voices he stares downwards at lots of people moving together as one group. It was an army of some sort, however it looked right out of a history based movie.

"Oi!" Yuugi shouts giving their attention, he bought his arms over his head and waved at them, "Oi!"A person broke away from the main group on horse back and hurried to where he was, right after three others followed the one.

"I need help!" Yuugi cries to the first person who reaches him, "My Cards have been stolen!"

A deep voice of a foreigner voice from under the hood of the white cloak he was wearing, causing Yuugi to pause as he moves towards. He had heard this language, had heard it many years over the years with his grandfather and his colleagues as well as Yami no Yuugi at times.

The man brought both his arms up and threw the hood at the back, revealing his face. While it was very hot out, the man did not appear bothered with it; the tanned man's brown eyes narrows as he looks Yuugi up and down, then he made a gesture towards his body.

Yuugi glances down at himself to see what the man was referring to, it took him a moment to recognise his pink flaming skin.

"My clothes are gone too!" Yuugi cries out, shock at his lack of leather.

A snort of amusement came from the man, he waves a finger and suddenly two men were standing behind him. Forcing on the reigns the hooded man made the horse move, Yuugi was now be dragged by the two men; they had taken their arms and shoved them under his armpits and lifted him up, the tips of his toes run over the burning sands.

'Clothes...of course, should have been the first thing to notice.' Yuugi thinks as he let himself he carried along, he was still far to weak from the intense heat to run away nor was he thinking clearly, '...and even if I did, I did not know where to go.'

Yuugi blinks as he finds himself in a cart of some kind, there was women and children staring at him seemingly uncaring about the naked young man been placed with them. He gazes around them as the cart began to move, studying them carefully; they was all tanned, all wore strange clothings and all spoke another language. However they tongue was slightly different from the first man's, this was he remembered his grandfather saying was the 'lower' or 'slaves' language. Yuugi was not as familiar as this as he was with his other self's.

Yuugi turns and looks through the gaps of the cart, the four who brought him there was walking along side.

Someone came over to him, carrying a piece of cloth. It was an elderly woman, she spoke with a horse tone as she kept waving her hands upwards. It did not take long for him to realize that she wanted him to stand.

Standing Yuugi held on to the side of the cart while she wrapped the dirty white cloth around his waist. A small belt kept it up just above his hips.

"Thank you very much," Yuugi says as he bow slightly, "I am grateful. And I'm sorry to ask, but; Could you perhaps give me water?"

The old woman stares at him, she glances towards the man outside then back to him. Yuugi notices his mistake.

"Sorry … .._sorry_," Yuugi tries to get out, in the old tongue, "Water. Please, water."

The old woman's eyes widen as she listened to his speech, she quickly turns to look at the man again who was watching Yuugi with interest. Another much younger woman, came over and kneed down at Yuugi's side, she had a sheep's skin bottle and was holding it up to him.

"Thank you very much." Yuugi says with a smile as he takes the bottle from her and brought it up to his lips; it tasted beautiful. He could not stop himself from taking a large gulp, he only stopped when his mind screamed at him, reminding him to have only sips.

Yuugi sighs out loudly as he lowers it with his eyes closed, he slowly opens them and smiles bright to the woman who gave it to him, before he handed it back.

'Okay, now all I have to do is find Yusei and Judai.' Yuugi thinks as he stares at the sand hills in the distance, 'From what I remember, M_ou_ H_itori No Boku must have sent us back in time with the puzzle's power .. somehow. Like how Yusei, Judai and Paradox came to mine.'_


End file.
